


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！08

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！08

堂本光一发现堂本刚最近有些不对劲。

自从第一次彻底开荤之后，虽然两人有空还会一起吃饭，早安晚安都有好好的互发消息。但堂本刚总是以自己有好多作业为借口，周末不来家里。甚至有一次自己刚打完游戏准备睡觉的时候，还收到了堂本刚发来的和高桥在图书馆学习的照片。

 

想起了那天早上醒来。

 

刚睁眼的男孩，害羞的窝在被子里硬要自己出去才起床，结果从洗手间出来后脸色就变了，一脸阴霾的只顾吃饭。

 

他小心翼翼的问堂本刚是不是有哪里不舒服，男孩子欲言又止，最后还是什么也没说出来。

 

这种情况就很让堂本光一困扰了，堂本刚不说，他哪里能猜得到。

 

 

所以这周五的早上，当堂本光一第二次因为回忆男孩子柔软的身体和诱人的呻吟，却找不来人只能自己用手解决问题之后，他趁着当天下午最后一节的空课时间，直接去堂本刚上课的教学楼下蹲点了。

 

事不过三，今天一定要把这个小毛孩逮回家去。明明坐拥美人在怀，却还是靠“老朋友”，这怎么行。

 

 

堂本刚一出来，就从熙熙攘攘的人群缝隙中看到了远处树下那个一身黑色的人。

 

其实堂本光一隐藏的还算好，路过的学生没有一个人侧目于他。可在堂本刚眼里，就是那么的突出显眼。

 

不妙，被老师发现了吧。

 

不过两个礼拜都没去过夜，也算够迟钝的。

 

 

至于为什么要躲着人家呢？

 

堂本刚那天早上起来浑身酸痛，后边却清清爽爽的，醒来赖在床上害羞的撒娇，堂本光一还温柔的给他按摩放松。

 

原本一切都好好的，也不知道是哪里被按了开关，他洗脸的时候突然想到——堂本光一熟练的亲吻，霸道的占有，和这些温柔细心，不是没有原因的啊。

 

本身长得就帅，三观又正。前任肯定不少，这样的体验肯定不是第一次了。

 

所以老师之前也有这样抱着别人，也有这样亲吻别人，也有这样…进入别人……

 

第一次正式恋爱，又正好爱的全心全意不知所措的人还不懂怎么调整心态。他越想越难过，越想越委屈，越想越觉得不公平。

 

在堂本光一面前，他完全就是一个孩子，心思动作神态，都被人家看得透透的。

他会喜欢孩子吗？

 

自己会改变吗？

 

他喜欢的到底是怎样的自己呢？

 

 

堂本刚看了眼周围水泄不通的人群，转身走进了洗手间，等人群的躁动声小了才从侧门出来。老师还在那里，什么也没做，只是望着大阶梯出口的方向。

 

对于教学楼来说，周五下午已经是周末了。周围空空的，偶尔有不知名的鸟叫声回荡。

 

 

堂本刚走了过去，说完老师好就把脸藏在了宽大的围巾里。

 

“你是看到我才跑回去的吗？还从侧边出来…”

 

原来他看到了啊。

 

“没有啊……突然想上厕所……”

 

骗人的啦，明明就看得一清二楚。

 

 

“我倒是觉得没什么”，堂本光一也不计较这拙劣的谎言，牵起堂本刚冷冰冰的手，还好他有先见之明，自己的手一直在大衣里暖着。

 

“就是担心你周围有人会为难你。”

 

 

堂本刚闷闷的嗯了一声。对于反常的状态堂本光一也没说什么，只是继续牵着他走。

 

 

“晚上吃什么？去你想去的那家店吃意大利面？”

 

他想了一下，那家店就在堂本光一家附近。

狡猾的狐狸老师。

 

“好啊～下午满课，我都饿了！”

 

堂本刚选择接招，反正问题不是迟早都要解决的嘛。

 

 

整顿饭没有任何异常，堂本光一没有刻意拖延时间，堂本刚也一如既往的热情分享这一周的见闻。

 

在旁人眼里，他们就是一对不能再般配的情侣。男人成熟，男孩可爱。稳重的风衣和鲜艳的大衣外套，只有在他们身上才能穿成情侣款。

 

吃饱肚子后时间还早，但是冬天的太阳早已落山了。深蓝色的天空竟然飘起了小雪，在路灯下闪着光。

 

往左走是堂本光一家，往右走是地铁站。堂本刚决定逗他一下。

 

“老师你不用送我了——”

 

男孩子拉着他的手臂撒娇。

 

“两步路就过去了，这会儿人也很多。”

 

 

堂本光一纳闷儿了，我怎么能不送你，我送你去我家。

 

面无表情的看着堂本刚，没有做出回应，一把搂过来就往反方向带。

 

堂本刚忍俊不禁，爽朗的笑声与寒冷的空气碰撞出一团团可爱的白色雾气。

 

“笑什么，把嘴闭上，不要吸凉气——”

堂本光一伸手就要去捂堂本刚的口鼻，被对方一把夺下牵了起来。

 

 

“回家——”

 

 

男孩的大衣在飘雪的夜里稍显单薄，进了家门堂本光一才看到他小脸冻得通红。赶紧让人去泡澡。

 

就在堂本刚的身体刚刚被热水暖起来的时候，他的老师一句招呼也不打就进来了。本来是想赶他走的，抬头看到来人是裸着的，看来是直接在外边脱光了。

 

这回轮到他教训老师了——

 

“就算是在家里也不能脱光了走好吗，会冷诶！”

 

 

“这不是马上就进来了嘛。”

 

理直气壮的。

完全不是这个意思好吗。

堂本刚鼓起脸，气呼呼的瞪着他。

 

 

堂本光一跨入浴缸，没有从背后抱着堂本刚，一反常态的坐在他对面。将自己的腿从堂本刚的双腿下方伸过去，把人拉过来，以类似于让对方跨坐的姿势，拿毛巾给堂本刚身上撩热水。

 

还是一言不发。

 

 

皮皮刚又上线了——他突然很好奇，如果今晚没人开启话题的话，是不是也就不会做了？

 

 

浴室里只有水被毛巾带起来，又被挤出来的声音。哗啦啦的，听的堂本刚心烦气躁，他憋不住了。

 

 

“干嘛坐我对面啊……”

 

“我身上还有点冰，怕让你着凉。”

 

好吧，理由正当，堂本刚找不到和他杠起来的理由。

想了想自己转过身背对着堂本光一。

“不用了，我自己弄。”

他突然有些恨堂本光一，也恨自己。一个不知道为什么不问，一个不知道为什么不说。

他从堂本光一手上拿下毛巾，沾上热水后直接披在自己肩膀上，仿佛要在中间竖起一道壁垒。

 

 

堂本光一其实不吃这套，他之所以忍着没问，是因为总觉得这孩子会自己说。谁知憋了这么半天，他还是别扭的不吭气，那只能主动出击了。

 

 

欺身向前，霸道的搂住对方的腰，手掌触碰到男孩柔软的小肚子。低沉的声音在少年耳边响起——

 

“你跟我闹70天之痒吗…”

 

堂本刚最受不了这样的声音了，光是听到就会腰软。恶劣的大人还不停的微微挺动下身，柔软的臀肉完全可以感觉到某处的硬度和身后之人的意图。

 

70天之痒？大叔有好好记日子吗？明明下个礼拜就100天了。

 

 

堂本光一开始攻占柔软的耳垂，堂本刚怎么躲都躲不开。直接上手，一把推开了堂本光一的脸。

 

意料之外的排斥让堂本光一失了神，他以为自己是上次哪里没做好让堂本刚害怕了，这次温柔一点对方肯定不会拒绝。哪里想得到会被一把推开，推的还是脸。

 

 

“老师……

“您的技术……练出来也不容易吧…”

堂本刚放下手，挣脱怀抱缩到浴缸一角。

 

 

堂本光一反应不过来，这说的什么话？什么技术？怎么就不容易了？

 

“我早上醒来前你还给我上了药，按摩的手法也很娴熟啊……”

 

堂本刚快要哭了，堂本光一这么好，可这些好并不全都是自己一人占有的。

 

 

堂本光一这下明白了，这孩子是在吃飞醋。

“つよ……”

 

堂本光一决定实话实说，他很喜欢堂本刚，但这些事哪里值得让他们产生隔阂，他要好好开导开导。

 

“我是有前任，我不会因为不想让你伤心就骗你。”

 

“但是我一共就谈过两次恋爱，你别不信——”

 

 

男孩子包含泪水的眼睛里带着质疑，活了这么久还长这么帅就谈过两次？谁信啊！

 

 

“都是很多年前的事了，我工作之后一直很忙，上次交往都是七八年前的事了。”

“技术好什么的……正常男人的生理需求怎么解决……就…看得多了嘛……再说你的反应那么好，哪里需要我练习过才能满足你……”

“我从来没有想着怎么对前任就怎么对你，我一直都是想着怎么才能让你更舒服，更能享受。”

 

 

一直不说话的男孩子一边脸红一边流泪，之前的伤心委屈都被堂本光一的吻带走了。

 

 

堂本刚这才颤颤巍巍的开口：

 

“那…老师你会嫌弃我幼稚吗……我知道不应该这么吃醋，但我心里就是不舒服……你会受不了我幼稚然后就不要我了吗？”

没有十足的安全感，想一遍又一遍的获得。

 

 

堂本光一懊悔极了，为什么他注意不到堂本刚的这些小心思呢？

 

心疼的把人抱怀里，与他十指相扣，笃定的声音想给怀里的人带来安慰——

“我不觉得你幼稚，这些都是你的特点，随不随年龄改变也无所谓，因为我知道你肯定可以自己调节好，我也不怕你改变或者不改变，只要是你就行。

“但是——以后遇到这种事，不要再憋了，两个人一起是一起解决问题的，不是逃避问题也不是制造问题。”

 

 

堂本光一不会说辞藻华丽的情话，可就是这样朴实无华的告白，让堂本刚获得了救赎。

他也怕自己患得患失，有一天变得不像自己，那个时候可能连爱自己都做不到，他又怎么面对堂本光一呢？

 

 

再次把人拉过来抱着，感觉到他紧绷的身体渐渐放松，堂本光一才松了一口气。

 

“我说过我很迟钝的，以后有话就直说嘛，我不会介意的，我唯一怕的就是你不跟我说…”

 

两只手换作一只手将堂本刚抓着，指尖开始不安分的在男孩身上游动，亲吻也落在肩上，后颈处，想要听到男孩为而自己疯狂的叫声。

 

 

看来给堂本刚扎实的安全感还有些路要走，不如从现在开始努力吧！

 

“做吧——”

 

得到的回应，是男孩用主动的吻。

 

 

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
